Turning Around
by Greekgoddess54
Summary: Clary is a Jinx. At least that's what every tells her. Her dad ran off with another women, her brother disappeared, and her mom was murdered, Clary is put in Foster Care and has been purposely not letting family's take her home. She doesn't want a family. She isn't done grieving after years. When she goes with a family she has to go to school. Can Golden Boy help her? AH
1. Prolouge

Clary sat under a tree in the park drawing and watching the sun set. She was waiting for her brother to call her. She hasn't spoken to him in three weeks and it was killing her. She missed her brother tremendously. She knew he would call once he calmed down, but she was hoping it would be sooner rather than later. She was thinking about her brother's dissapperence. How, he left Clary a note. Only Clary knew about her note. But, her mom recieved one too.

"Oh Jon," She whispered looking at the picture she drew of him. His black eyes looked into her's from the page. His pale hair falling just right making him look like a dark angel. His smile was sincere. At least to her it was. To other people he looked like a troublemaker. Which he was, but he only threatened and hurt those who hurt his family. Clary remebered the day that he left.

It was spring break and mom had just got home from work. Clary was in the kitchen cooking dinner for herself her brother and her mom. Jocelyn came into the kitchen and set her artbag down.

"Hey sweetie, how was school?" She asked coming to give her daughter a hug.

"It was good. In art we have to paint a self portiat and we have to paint a family portiat," Clary said while moving the rice around in the skillet. Jonnathon came bounding down through the house and into the kitchen.

"That's amazing Clary! Hi Jonnathon. How was _your_ day at school?"

"Oh, you know. The same as always. I got some stupid math assignment and I finally got enough credits to graduate next year."

"That's amazing! You two never fail to make me proud." Joclyen said and kissed Clary on the head. On her way out she ruffeled Jon's hair and said, "Oh, I forgot to tell you this morning. Tonight I am going out on a date with Luke."

Clary stopped what she was doing and turned around with a not very convincing smile on her face. "Okay, I hope you have fun mom." Jonnathon just sat there looking down at his math homework while Joclyen went to get ready.

After they wished their mom well, they went back inside and ate dinner in silence. They were sitting in the living room when Jon had a burst of anger. He stood up and threw a vase against the wall watching it shatter. Clary was used to his anger. This happened quite a bit, but as he got older the more often it happened and the worse it got.

"Jon, what's wrong?" She said getting up from the couch moving to stand behind it out of his way.

"Mom, forgot! I knew she would but she stil promised me she would be there this time!"

"What did she forget?" She asked calmly trying to push too much.

"My stupid fucking football game," He said this as he punched a hole in the wall. It was his end of the year championship game and he won although their mom promised she would be there she never showed up. She ran over to him without thinking and grabbed his arm. His eyes were different. They were the same color but they looked as if anger controlled them. He picked Clary up and slammed her against the wall. She shreiked with pain and slid down quickly. She tried to get away from Jonnathon's grasp but he held her up by the shirt.

"Jon! Jon, let go! Your hurting me!" She shrieked. Jon looked her in the eye. After a moment of struggling he let her go and ran to his room without another word.

Around midnight that night Clary woke up to her brother kissing her forhead gently.

"Jon, what are you doing?" She whispered softly.

"I just wanted to tell you that I love you. That's all. You are the best little sister in the world. Go back to sleep please Clare-Bear." He whispered and she nodded her head and closed her eyes. She heard her door click softly behind him. She found the note on the inside of her bedroom door. It read:

_My wonderful little sister Clary,_

I love you so much. But, I had to. I know you don't understand yet but it was

important. I was becoming to much like him. I didn't want that for you or mom. You deserve better than that.

I am safe. I don't want you to try and find me though. I need a break from the pain and misery I cause. I love you more

than anything. Keep your phone with you. I will call only you. You are amazing!

~Jon

She felt something hit her head snapping her from the memory, she looked up. It was raining. She cursed, gathering up her things she started running home. She knew she was going to be in trouble for staying out passed dark. She wasn't paying attention when accedentally collided with another figure.

"Hey! Watch where your going." A voice said as Clary looked up to see a tall, light tanned, black haired girl with dark brown eyes. She was wearing a short sparkly silver dress. She had on a strange looking ruby necklace and her makeup looked as if it were professionally done.

Clary mumbled an apology and picked up her pencil. The dark haired girl flipped her hair and said, "Whatever," then started walking away into the Pandemonium Club. Two boys were standing there waiting for her. One had just as dark hair but his eyes were a beautiful shade of blue. He was slightly muscular but looked as if he were trying to hide in the shadows. The other however, was gold. Everything about him gold. His eyes, his hair, his skin, he was perfect. He was muscular tall and literally looked as if he were a male model. He was stunning and staring right at her.

She felt herself blush slightly and turned away, forgetting all about being late for dinner. She started walking home letting the rain fall on her and liking the light sting it brought when it landed on her skin. She found herself thinking about the gold looking boy. How perfect he was. How his muscles were lined in that shirt. She was lost in her thoughts paying no attention to the sirens and flashing lights zipping past her as she trudged home. The rain was falling harder as the seconds passed. When she finally rounded the corner to her house her heart stopped.

There were tons of flashing lights everywhere surrounding her house. There was a small crowd gathered outside. She could see the firetrucks and abulance from where she was. But her size didn't help her at all. She dropped everything behind a bush and started running. She started pushing her way through the crowd and made her way to the caution tape. She waited for just the right moment when no one was looking and she slid under the caution tape and ran as fast as her feet could carry her. She dodged arms and slid passed firefighters and police officers.

Once she made it inside she saw that Madame Dorthea was arguing with some officers claiming she didn't know what happened. "I went up there to ask if she had some spare sugar I could use and I found her like that. I immedately called you guys," She looked sincere and had a tear in her eye. But, Clary could tell it was fake. Dorthea made eye contact and gave Clary a sad apologetic smile.

When the police officers finally looked back and saw her they excused themselves and chased after Clary. Clary ran up the stairs and inside her house where she saw her mom laying on the ground in a puddle of blood. It was still pouring out of her neck and stomach. There were multiple stab wounds and Jocelyn's lifeless eyes stared right at Clary. She felt herself tear up with anger and sorrow. Knowing it was all Clary's fault that her mom was dead. The last thing she felt was pain before her whole world went dark.


	2. Chapter 1

It had been 3 days since her mother's death and Clary had just been released out of the hosptial thanks to Luke, who was a very close friend with her mom. Clary didn't say a word as they slowly walked out of the hospital. There were sirens going off from somewhere outside the white walls of mourning and thick layers of the smell of death.

Clary shuddered slightly at the loud noise stricking the minor headache she already had. Luke glanced at her gently. She noticed. It was the same way her mom used to look at her when Clary was hurt. Clary couldn't take it realizing that she was now without a family and bolted out of the hospital not caring if she left Luke behind or not.

Once Clary was outside, she ran to her old house. Ducking under the yellow "Caution" tape she ran inside and started packing her things. She grabbed a black and green backpack and shoved some of her favorite outfits in there. She grabbed her art supplies and put them in containers and in her art bag. She finally grabbed herself a small blanket and a pillow.

She turned to head out the door before the police saw her, but then gave one last look to her room. The purple walls, the dark wood accents. Random artworks that she had done hanging around the room. Most were pictures of her brother and herself.

She made her way to the kitchen and holding back tears she grabbed about $2,000 in an envelpoe that was put aside for rainy days and emergancy money. She was deep in thought about her how much she missed her family when she heard the sound of car doors shutting and footsteps approaching the front door.

Quickly Clary ran to her room and opened her window. She threw her stuff over the to roof next door. The jump was about 12 feet away but she jumped anyway avoiding the questions the officers had for her. She landed with a small pain in her calf but got up and ran off with her stuff.

Clary had been walking for a while tears streaming down her face. She finally made it to the park having to take a detour so the police wouldn't track her if that's what the wanted to do. She made her way to one of the park benches and set her stuff down under it. She then laid out on it and wrapped herself in the blanket and looked at the stars.

~A few days later~

She awoke the morning just before sunrise as she always did. _No more tears. At least not today. _Clary thought to herself, _Mom wouldn't want me to cry or be sad. _She sat up and decided that she would pretend it didn't happen. She would go to school and she wouldn't tell anyone what happened. She would pretend nothing changed and she fell down the stairs and got a concussion. Everyone knew how clumsy she was making it more believable.

She got up and went to the public park bathrooms carrying out her morning rountine. She changed, brushed her teeth and hair and went to wash her clothes. She went and leaned over the creek with her dirty clothes. Picking up her "washing rock", as she called it, she began scrubbing them. After she laid her clothes in a tree along with her other belongings, she headed off for school.

As she walked down the hallway everyone grew quiet and started whispering among themselves. It was kind of annoying. But she couldn't do anything about it. She felt someone shove her into the lockers next to her. She looked up to see none other than Seelie herself.

"What are you doing Seelie? Don't touch her! She'll only jinx you too. She did after all get her mother killed." Kaelie stated coldly.

"I know, but she needs to know she isn't welcome here." Seelie said matter of factly.

Clary felt a rush of anger pass through her. She fought the urge to punch both girls and instead glared back at them. "You know what? You're right. I am a jinx. I made my dad abused my mother and brother. I cast curse on my brother making him go insane until he finally snapped and was kicked out of our house. But," Clary's emerald eyes were laced with killing intent and her voice dropped to an evil low pitch. "I did NOT get my mother killed."

Clary then turned and stormed off into her English class. She went to the back row and sat in the corner closest to the door. A few seconds later the starting bell rang and all the students took thier seats. "Oi, listen up you little shits." Their teacher Mr. Ackerman said. And that's when she zoned out.

During lunch there was a lot of gossip as usual. But this time Clary noticed it wasn't about her.

"He is so hot! He may be hotter than Jonathon was." Some girl said walking by Clary, talking to her friend.

Clary got up and went to her 'source' Aline. "Hey, what's all the hype about?" Clary asked confused about all the girls drooling. Aline just looked at Clary then pointed and three new kids standing in the lunch line. The same trio that Clary saw the day of her mother's death. However, the girl was wearing skin tight dark jeans and a red sweater that hung low in the front. The dark haired boy had his hair falling in his eyes. He wore a dark hoodie and jeans.

The golden boy however, was the most casual. He had curly blonde hair and he wore a dark blue t-shirt that showed off his muscles. He wasn't paying attention to anyone. He had his head in his phone.

Clary stood watching them for a few more seconds then she turned and went back to her lonely table. When she glance up to look at the clock that dark haired girl was giving Clary a death glare.

After school Clary went back to the park to check on her stuff. The police showed up shortly after and started asking Clary questions. _Damn it, _Clary thought._ Will they ever leave me alone? _

"So, Ms. Fray how old are you?" Some police officer asked her.

"Um, I'm 15."

"Okay, so where you doing the night of the murder?"

After the endless hours of questions they asked her she was taken to the local orphanage. They signed her in against her will and she was forced to stay there. She was given a room which she shared with some silent chick.

They made her stay in school instead of transferring her to the orphanage's small learning studio. She went to school the next day bored as ever. She went to her English class and decided to sit next to window today.

The trio she saw from yesterday was standing in the front of the classroom. She zoned out once again until she heard someone other than her teachers started talking. She looked up to see the dark haired boy speaking. His voice was smooth and gentle.

"My name is Alec." He said softly. "Isabelle." The girl spoke. The golden boy looked at no one in particular, smirked and spoke. His voice like honey entrancing everyone to listen to him. "Jace."

"Tch. Go sit down." Mr. Ackerman said gesturing the three seats on the row in front of me and over two seats. "Alright brats listen up." Clary didn't pay anymore attention after that lost in a world wondering about the golden boy.

**A/N: I am sooooo sorry guys! I have some excueses but I really don't think they count.**

**1) I've had cheer practice like no other. (Competetive Cheer. I do NOT cheer at football games)**

**2) I got a puppy. She is 10 weeks old. She is a pain.**

**3) My birthday recently passed. I spent it in Martinsville, Inadiana. That was fun.**

**4) I recently became obsessed with an anime called Attack on Titan. (Hence Mr. Ackerman. He's Levi Ackerman my favorite character and all time crush.)**

**5) I lost ALL inspiration for writing. **

**Anyway those are my reasons. I understand if you don't care but I feel like I owe you all sooooo much. So yeah, love you! Thank you!**

**Follow/Favorite/and Review**

**~Ray ^o^**


End file.
